Forget
by Kiaraa
Summary: Como Inuyasha se sentiria esquecido por Kagome? Até onde ele iria para que ela voltasse a olhá-lo como se ele fosse importante para ela?


**Hai pimpolhos! ^^**

**Estou meio sumida das fics de Inuyasha, eu sei... u.u Mas a faculdade tem simplesmente me consumido e por algum motivo todas minhas idéias de fic estão voltadas para Twilight... Porééééém, tive a ideia dessa fic logo após ver um capítulo de Inuyasha no qual ele corre atrás de Kikyou u.ú**

**Se soubessem como isso me irrita! (kkkk)**

**Bem, espero que gostem da one, mesmo que esteja tanto tempo sem postar nada de Inu!**

**Me digam se gostaram, please! ^^**

**Beijocaas**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha não podia acredita!<p>

Kagome estava brincando com Shippou, Miroku e Sango estavam a seu lado, também olhando para a menina.

-Vocês tem que ir atrás de Urasue... Normalmente esses feitiços de perda de memória tem um antídoto e só a sacerdotisa das trevas deve ter.

-Mas ela vai ficar bem? – ouvi Sango perguntar a frase que se passava pela cabeça do hanyou desde que Kagome acordara e não o reconhecera.

-Acredito que sim... As memórias dela ainda estão lá, apenas presas pelo feitiço. O antídoto as libertará.

-Então vamos atrás da velha. – Inuyasha disse sem mais delongas.

-Inuyasha... – Kaede o chamou antes que se afastassem – Tem que fazer isso antes do anoitecer... Se não... Não terá volta.

-Não temos tempo a perder! – Sango disse, logo subindo em Kirara com Miroku. Fui até Kagome.

-Han... Kagome? – ela o olhou. Pelo menos lembrava de seu nome – Temos que ir.

-Pra onde? – aparentemente Kagome desmemoriada não gostava muito de Inuyasha.

-Conseguir suas memórias de volta, suba nas minhas costas.

-Eu não vou subir nas suas costas! – ela gritou se levantando, chamando atenção dos outros – Eu nem o conheço!

-Pare de frescura e ande logo!

-Inuyasha! – Sango ralhou – Ela não se lembra de nós, como espera que confia na gente assim? – estalou os dedos e se voltou para Kagome sorrindo – E se você for comigo em Kirara? Tudo bem?

Kagome olhou para o grande gato. Respirou fundo e assentiu. Afinal, queria lembrar de quem era!

-Feh!

-Calma Inuyasha.

-Quem disse que estou nervoso? – Miroku o olhou descrente enquanto corriam atrás das garotas.

-E não está? – Inuyasha desviou o olhar e passou a frente de Kirara.

Só então ouviu uns sussurros entre Sango e Kagome. Se aproximou levemente querendo ouvir o que falavam.

-Você tem medo dele? Por que? – Sango perguntou. Kagome olhou para as costas de Inuyasha.

-Não sei... Olhar pra ele me faz sentir como... É como se ele me fizesse sentir triste.

Inuyasha quase parou ao ouvir aquilo. Como assim? Ela nem se lembrava dele, mas sentia que ele o deixava triste?

-Acho que sei o por que... – Sango sussurrou de volta.

-Por que? Ele me machucava? – Inuyasha se segurou muito para não responder que nunca a machucara e jamais viria a fazer algo assim.

-Não literalmente... O que pensa quando falo o nome Kikyou?

Instantaneamente Kagome sentiu o corpo encolher-se, mesmo sem entender o por que.

-Me faz ter vontade de chorar... – Inuyasha olhou pra trás por um momento, constatando os olhos mareados de Kagome – Por que? Quem é essa Kikyou?

-Estranha ex-atual namorada morta de Inuyasha... – respondeu Sango sem animo.

-O que?

-História complicada... O que quero dizer é que... Perdeu a memória quando estava correndo depois de ter visto Kikyou e Inuyasha juntos... Urasue aproveitou que estava sozinha e lançou o feitiço.

-Mais por que eu correria de Kikyou e Inuyasha?

-Bem... Acho melhor você recuperar a memória e descobrir.

Inuyasha não podia estar mais emburrado.

Não com Kagome, apenas um pouco com Sango, mas principalmente com ele mesmo. Fazia Kagome tão triste que mesmo sem memória ela podia sentir que ele a fizera mau.

Bufou, pegando ainda mais a dianteira.

...

-Podemos parar para comer? – Kagome perguntou.

-Não. – Inuyasha respondeu sem ao menos olhar para trás, o que emburrou bastante Kagome.

-Por que não? Estou com fome!

-Não temos tempo!

-Mas...

-Quer ou não sua memória de novo? – Inuyasha perguntou, agora correndo ao lado de Kirara.

-Não tenho mais tanta certeza! Não sei se quero me lembrar o por que você me faz mau!

Inuyasha parou, fazendo com que todos parassem.

-Comam rápido. – disse antes de correr para a árvore mais próxima e por lá ficar.

...

-Eu não suporto ele! – disse assim que estavam terminando o lanche.

-Bem, você costumava ser apaixonada por ele. – Miroku disse comendo as batatinhas que seriam de Inuyasha.

Kagome cuspiu todo refrigerante que tinha tomado.

-O que?

-Miroku! – Sango ralhou – Esqueça o que ele disse! – se virou novamente para o monje – Deixe que ela lembre da vida dela e do que sentia!

-Então é por isso, não é?

-O que?

-Já terminaram? – Inuyasha perguntou voltando – Pelo cheiro Urasue não está longe.

-Podemos ir. – Miroku já se preparava para correr quando Kagome chegou perto de Inuyasha.

-Eu... Eu... – o hanyou apenas a olhava – Eu... Acho que poderíamos dar um descanso ao monge... Aceito ir nas suas costas.

Sango e Miroku sorriram discretamente, fingindo que não ouviam.

Inuyasha apenas se abaixou e Kagome ofegou quando ele a levantou. Por mais que não lembrasse, era uma sensação familiar. Era... Ela sorriu descobrindo que mesmo sem memória se sentia bem viajando nas costas de Inuyasha.

-Por que disse aquilo?

-O que? – perguntou quando o hanyou não explicou.

-Que eu te faço mau... – Inuyasha estava desconfortável, mas queria ouvir Kagome dizer.

-Não sei bem... Apenas que... Tenho a sensação de que você se nega a me dar algo e... Isso me faz mau.

-Eu me nego? Mas o que você quer?

-Não lembro... – disse vermelha, sem saber o por que.

Inuyasha se calou. Era estranho estar com Kagome assim... Sem ela mandando o fazer algo que não queria, sem ela se importar que ele não tivesse comido com eles... Ela nem ao menos guardou suas batatinhas!

Queria a velha Kagome! Queria que ela voltasse a se importar com ele.

O que era algo egoísta... Pensou.

Kagome sempre estava ali para ele. Ela, por mais que custasse admitir, era sua força. Mas ele nunca estava com ela quando mais ela precisava... Era sempre numa de suas saídas com Kikyou que algo acontecia a Kagome!

Ele sempre era o culpado e nunca aprendia a lição!

...

-Uma barreira!

-E agora? – Kagome perguntou tentando encostar na barreira, mas passando por ela – Ei! Eu consigo! – disse sorrindo.

-Mas nós não e você não vai sem a gente! - Inuyasha reclamou.

-Eu posso ajudar. – a voz veio de trás, todos olhando para Kikyou.

Kagome não conseguiu olhar por muito tempo. Soube naquele momento que aquela mulher era a tal Kikyou que apenas o nome já a fazia chorar, vê-la tinha feito com que sentisse vontade de correr.

Kikyou colocou o arco em frente a barreira e uma pequena entrada se formou.

-Passem, não vai durar muito.

Todos passaram e seguiram mais a dentro, vendo uma cabana velha no centro do terreno aberto. Urasue sorria acariciando a cabeça triangular da cobra.

-Ora, se não tenho visitas... – olhou para Kagome – Então Kagome, o que tem feito? Oh... Você não lembra! – e deu uma gargalhada, apenas fazendo o sangue de Inuyasha ferver,

Foi para cima da sacerdotisa das trevas, mas ela apenas fez aparecer um tigre branco enorme que mandou o hanyou para trás, começando a lutar com ele.

Kikyou armou o arco e flecha, enquanto Kirara se livrava de alguns youkais com Sango e Miroku tentava proteger Kagome e Shippou.

-Dessa vez não Kikyou... – flecha passou zunindo pela cabelo de Urasue, que fechou a cara falando algum mantra, Kikyou armou mais uma vez o arco, porém a flecha caiu no momento em que uma de suas almas saiu de seu corpo – Eu disse... Dessa vez não Kikyou.

Inuyasha olhava para a cena resmungando. O tigre gigante estava enchendo sua paciência. Quantas vezes cortava o bicho, quantas vezes ele se recompunha e voltava para lhe encher.

Mais não conseguia se concentrar com Kikyou cada vez mais fraca e Kagome correndo perigo. Sentiu arder quando as garras do tigre arranharam seu braço.

-Kagome! – Sango gritou. Inuyasha ainda teve tempo de ver a cobra de Urasue ir rapidamente na direção da menina. Miroku, jogado mais a frente, desacordado.

Tentou se levantar, mas o tigre colocou as suas patas em seu peito, o fazendo arfar de dor.

-Kagome!

...

Kagome não pensou. No automático balançou o arco que ricocheteou a cobra, a jogando de volta para Urasue. A sacerdotisa das trevas gritou, mostrando a verdadeira idade, logo se deteriorando.

Antes que sumisse por completo olhou para Inuyasha. Kagome a ouviu dizer algo mais não entendeu. Apenas viu algo acertar Inuyasha no momento em que o tigre e Urasue sumiam.

-Kagome! Kagome, está bem? – Shippou chorava em seu colo.

-Sim, mas... Inuyasha... – o olhou, mas Kikyou já o havia colocado deitado em seu colo. Aquilo doeu mais do que esperava.

-Ela lançou o feitiço da memória nele... Não lembrará de nada quando acordar. – Kikyou disse ofegante. Pouco a pouco seus carregadores de almas traziam novas almas para seu corpo.

Sango apareceu apoiando Miroku, este com um frasco pequeno nas mãos.

-O antídoto. – disse entregando a Kagome.

-Não há para os dois! – Kikyou disse exasperada.

Todos ficaram em silencio.

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha. Mesmo que a entristecesse, sabia o que fazer.

Pegou o frasco da mão de Miroku e o virou de uma vez na boca. Surpreendendo a todos. Kikyou teve ânsias de voar na garota. Mas os surpreendendo ainda mais Kagome se abaixou unindo sua boca a de Inuyasha.

No beijo despejou todo o liquido de gosto amargo na boca do hanyou, cuidando para que ele não engasgasse. Assim que terminou, deu um selinho em Inuyasha, olhou para Miroku e Sango.

Não havia mais nada o que fazer ali.

Atrás deles o sol se punha.

...

-Quantos dias? – ouviram o grito de Inuyasha.

-Apenas dois Inuyasha. – Sango repetiu. – Você dormiu por dois dias.

-E Kagome, já recuperou a memória? – estava louco para encontrar a menina. Sango e Miroku se entreolharam.

-Na verdade... Temos que te contar umas coisas.

-ELA FEZ O QUE?

-Bem... Não podíamos esperar menos dela, não acha? – Miroku perguntou. Sango olhou para Inuyasha.

-Mesmo sem se lembrar, ela ainda o ama Inuyasha. Ela nunca deixaria que você passasse por algo se ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

Inuyasha bufou e foi em direção ao poço. Parou olhando para Kikyou que estava encostada no mesmo, o esperando. Ele sabia.

-Ela não se lembra de você Inuyasha... Por que não a deixa lá? Está bem com a família...

-Kikyou...

-Eu posso procurar os fragmentos com você. – Inuyasha se surpreendeu.

Kikyou sempre tinha sido muito orgulhosa, ao contrário de Kagome, Inuyasha nunca sabia o que Kikyou estava sentindo.

-Kikyou... Desculpe. – ela o olhou.

-É ela que você ama.

-É dela que eu preciso... – Inuyasha respondeu – Sei que te amo também Kikyou, mas... Eu consigo viver sem você. Sem Kagome... – Inuyasha olhou para baixo – Não a vida.

Kikyou estava machucada com aquilo. Mas o que fazer? Inuyasha havia tido finalmente coragem de dizer a quem tinha escolhido.

-Espero que possa ser feliz.

-Desejo o mesmo pra você. – respondeu o hanyou vendo a sacerdotisa sair.

Sentindo de alguma forma que nunca mais voltaria a deixar Kagome para correr atrás dela.

...

Kagome olhava para o menino no quintal de casa jogando bola.

Suspirou.

Não pensava que a vida normal fosse tão chata.

Olhou para a casinha onde ficava o poço e foi até lá. Se apoiou na borda.

-Com saudade? – quase caiu com o susto, mas suas mãos a seguraram.

-Inuyasha! – se jogou em cima do hanyou sorrindo. Ela a abraçou e Kagome sentiu que tinha voltado para casa.

-Se lembra de mim? - Kagome o largou o olhando. Sorriu.

-O antídoto funcionou para mim também. Assim que acordei na manhã seguinte que tinha voltado para essa era, lembrava de tudo.

Inuyasha se surpreendeu a soltando.

-E... Por que não voltou? – tinha vontade de gritar, por que não havia voltado para ele?

-Bem... Depois de tudo... Kikyou estava lá... Achei que... – abaixou a cabeça – Achei que se pensasse que eu não lembrava não se sentiria culpado de me deixar.

-Sua boba! – a puxou de volta para o abraço – Nunca te deixaria. – Kagome sorriu.

-Agora eu sei.

Inuyasha se separou um pouco da menina, ouvindo o coração dela acelerar dez vezes mais enquanto aproximava seu rosto do dela.

Na primeira vez estava desacordado, não sentira o calor do beijo de Kagome. Mas dessa vez... Sentia o mundo explodir ao seu redor.

Kagome estava totalmente atenta as mãos de Inuyasha que a seguravam com força. Aos lábios dele que se movimentavam com firmeza e ao mesmo tempo leveza sobre os seus. Estar com Inuyasha, beijar Inuyasha era melhor do que um dia havia sonhado.

-O que faria se eu não tivesse recuperado a memória? – perguntou assim que se separaram. Inuyasha sorriu, passando o dedo pelo rosto de Kagome.

-Tentaria roubar os fragmentos da jóia de você e começaria nossa história toda outra vez...


End file.
